Steam
by CrazyFoolishStupidLove
Summary: The previous Avatar, an Airbender named Kizume, has been killed by Fire Lord Ozai's ruthless daughter, Azula. Now, the Fire Nation is currently on the hunt of the next avatar. As well as the banished Prince Zuko. Meanwhile, in the south pole, a little girl is born to Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya. What happens when they find out that their daughter is the Avatar reborn? Zutara AU.
1. Prologue

**Okay. This is my second story on fanfiction. I was originally going to start this after I finished my first story, The Daughter of Artemis, which is a Percy Jackson story, but I couldn't wait.**

**Ships in this book:**

**1. Zutara**

**2. Taang**

**3. Sukka**

**Don't get mad if I don't update for a while. I am currently writing 4 stories. 2 on wattpad and 2 on here and it can get confusing. All my chapters, except for the prologue and possibly the epilogue, will be in 1****st**** person with the viewpoint switching between the characters.**

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The little girl of 3 years, Katara, was crying. Sokka had taken her favorite toy seal and wouldn't give it back. She ran up to him and started stomping her feet and punching him.

"Sokka you big meenie! Give me back my seally!" she yelled.

"Nope! I wanna play with it!" 5-year-old Sokka yelled.

"I said give it back!" She stomped again, but this time, a little tremor ran through the house. Katara and Sokka didn't notice anything. Katara punched out one more time, and Sokka ran out of the way, but there was a smell of singed clothing. A little burst of fire had come out of Katara's hands.

The little girl looked down at her hands curiously.

"Mom!" Sokka yelled.

"What is it Sokka?" Asked Kya as she came into the room.

"Katara burned me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Katara stomped her feet again and a little pebble went flying at Sokka.

"Katara? What just happened?" Kya asked her daughter

"I don't know. But before that happened, fire came out of my fist" said Katara.

"Hakoda? Dear? Come in here!" Kya yelled to katara's dad, Hakoda.

"What is it?" he asked Kya

"I think Katara is the avatar." Whispered Kya.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She just bent a pebble at Sokka and spurted fire out of her fists." Hakoda didn't answer immediately.

"Shall I alert the White Lotus?" Kya tried again.

"No, let me see her first."

"Okay."

Hakoda walked back out to the living space to where his son and daughter were playing.

"Katara, come here." Hakoda said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy." She walked over to Hakoda.

"I want you to punch at me, okay?" he asked her kindly.

"Okay." Katara punched at him and inly smoke came out.

"Try again." She punched at him a second time and a little flame came out.

"Good. Now can you stomp at me?" she stomped at him and kicked out and a pebble went flying at Hakoda.

"Good. Now try turning in a circle and then making your hands like this." Hakoda mimed the movement, the bottom of his wrists touching and his hands out. Katara did as she was told and a tiny gust of air came out.

Hakoda got up and left the room and brought a pot of water back into the room a moment later.

"Here Katara, throw some water at me." Katara did a basic waterbending form she learned from a waterbender that came here to her home a few weeks ago. Her father ended up getting drenched in the pot of water, and Katara started laughing at her father.

"Kya, I believe our little princess is the avatar." Hakoda said to his wife.

**So, what did you think about the prologue? I will be uploading chapter 1, the journey begins, in the next week. I hope you really enjoy this fanfiction. I already know how I want it to end. But its basically battling Ozai, but with Katara as the Avatar. **

**CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Okay, so here's Chapter 1. This takes place 13 years after Hakoda and Kya found out that Katara is the Avatar. They decided to not tell anyone though, so no one knows that she is the Avatar except her tribe and their sister tribe, the Northern Water Tribe.**

**Character Ages:**

**Katara-16**

**Sokka-18 **

**Zuko-18**

**Suki-17**

**Aang-14**

**Toph-14**

**These are the main characters in my fan fiction. Keep in mind that not all of these characters are introduced in the first chapter. They will appear as the story progresses. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**(BTW Katara starts off as a master waterbender)**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

Katara POV

"Katara, it's time to get up! You need to practice your waterbending!" my mom yelled at me.

"Uhg! Fine! I'm up!" I hated getting up early, but I had my waterbending final today at 9. I had to take he test. It was a required battle against a waterbending master that enables me to start on my path of becoming the avatar.

_Brilliant! _I thought to myself. Note the sarcasm. I never asked to be the avatar. If anything, its dull and boring, considering that my parents are keeping me locked up.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence" drawled my brother. Sokka's an idiot, but I love him.

"Nice to see you too" I muttered.

My father slapped him on the head. "Be nice." He told Sokka.

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to grovel at your feet, Avatar Katara.' He bowed to me and I cracked up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi sis!" he said, perfectly normal.

"Hi! What's for breakfast?" I chirped.

"Seal meat and artic hen eggs" my mom told me.

"Mmmmm, sounds good mum!" I told her, than went to go sit down at our little square table.

After a couple minutes, my mom had breakfast ready and she served us all.

After breakfast, I went back to my room to get ready for my waterbending final.

"Hi Kia." I walked over and pet our polar dog puppy, who was laying on my bed, and proceeded to get ready.

A few minutes later, I walked back outside to go to the arena where my final would take place. I walked to the center of the arena and did some basic waterbending katas to warm my body up.

"Avatar Katara! Are you ready for your waterbending final?" asked master Pakku, who also happens to be my grandfather.

"Ready as I'll ever be Pakku," I said. I would have to face Pakku and beat him.

"That's the spirit." He told me, "Now, show me what you got!" he shouted as he attacked with a water whip. I blocked him, and then attacked with ice daggers.

We kept going for what seemed like hours. Finally, I had Pakku trapped in a huge ice ball. I smirked.

"I win," I said than released him. I heard slow clapping and I turned around to see my brother under the little gazebo on the edge of the arena.

"Hey sis" he said. I was happy he had come, but he looked sad.

"Hey Sokka" I told him, walking over. "Where's dad? What's wrong?"

"Dad couldn't make it."

"Why?"

"He left to fight in the war." My brother said flatly.

"He left?" I had tears in my eyes and I choked up on the last word.

"Hey, it's ok. Dad will be fine." He tried to comfort me.

"I hope." I couldn't take it anymore, the tears I had been trying to hold back overflowed.

"That's not all. Mom's gone." Sokka's eyes were glistening too; I could tell he was trying to be strong for me.

"What?" I asked, disbelief showing in my voice. "What happened?" I asked, not sure weather or not I wanted to hear the answer.

"I went out to the armory to polish my club, and when I came back, mom had left a note on the counter and here it is." He told me, handing me some parchment.

_Sokka, Katara, I have to leave. It's the only way I can protect you. Your father just left and I know he would want to read this letter as well. If you ever see him, tell him how much I love him and give him this letter. It's the fire nation; they know the last waterbender lives here. They wanted to exterminate her. I sacrifice myself in order to keep you two safe. Sokka, watch out for your sister and keep her safe. Katara, you need to travel to the earth kingdoms to continue your Avatar training. Tell gran-gran, she'll understand. Remember that I'll always love you, no matter what happens to me._

_Love, Mom_

I finished reading the letter, and I started crying harder than ever. Sokka sat down next to me and put his arms around me as Pakku came over.

"What happened?" Pakku was really confused. I just shook my head and handed him the letter. His brow furrowed as he read.

"Dad's gone too." I told him. "He went to fight in the war.

Pakku walked over and held out his hand

"Come on, lets get you to Kanna." We stood up and started the walk back to my gran-gran's house.

"By the way, Katara, Congrats on becoming a master waterbender. I know you probably don't care at the moment, but I wanted to tell you."

"Thank you, Master Pakku." I replied in a dead tone.

When we got back to the house, my gran-gran came bustling outside.

"What's wrong Pakku?" she asked, taking his hand. He handed her the letter my mom wrote and she read it as Sokka and I continued inside. I could here her muffled voice talking to Pakku.

"Poor things. I knew their father had left, but losing their mother too? That is to much to take."

"Are you sending Katara and Sokka to the earth kingdoms?" Pakku asked.

"That is their mothers wish, so yes. Katara needs to become a fully realized Avatar if she will ever be able to end this war." Gran-gran replied. I knew I had to defeat the Fire Lord, so this wasn't news to me.

Gran-gran and Pakku came back inside.

"Katara, Sokka, I need you two to pack, okay? You need to continue your Avatar journey. Sokka, I need you to go with her. Promise me, for the sake of your mother and your father, that you'll do everything you can to keep your sister safe." Gran-gran finished.

"I will. Come on Katara, let's go." Sokka told me. I stood up and continued to my room. Kia was still on my bed. I made up my mind.

"Sokka?" I called uncertainly.

"Yeah Katara?" He answered.

"I want to bring Kia." I told him. He was silent for a moment as he walked into my room.

"I suppose. I kinda want her to come too." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I gave him a hug.

"Okay, now go finish packing." He walked off, laughing.

A few minutes later, I walked back out to where my Gran-gran and Pakku were seated. I had Kia in a whale bone cage.

"You're really bringing Kia?" my Gran-Gran asked me.

"Yup. Sokka said I could." I told her.

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'm packed" Sokka said, walking into the room. "Let's go."

I hugged gran-gran and Pakku goodbye and walked out of the house with Sokka right behind me.

"What's the route?" I asked him. He pulled out his map.

"We're taking a boat from the tribe, stopping briefly at a town by the Patola Mountain Range, near the Southern Air Temple, then continuing on to Kyoshi Island. We will be staying a couple nights at the island, and then we'll get on another boat and continue to Gaoling to start your earthbending training." Sokka told me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." I replied, walking onto the ship.

**Okay. All done with this chapter. Take a random guess on who they meet at the Patola Mountain Range. Anyways, next chapter will be mostly about the adventure to the Patola Mountain Range. Actually, it will mostly be about what happens at the two islands. Mostly the Southern Air Temple. Hint: They get lost. And yes, I am using an Avatar map of their world, so these are all real places. Ciao for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**

**I need to answer a review posted by a guest reader to clear up the obvious confusion. Here are my answers to the review. For the title, last time I checked it is my story and I don't really care if you don't like the title. The awkward character interactions, my grammar mistakes, and my spelling mistakes that you catch, I want to thank you for. But I'm only a freshman in high school and I am not the best at English. I moved to Kauai like 5 years ago and I got used to speaking pidgin and I have barely spoken proper English, so I'm not the best with it. Yes I know the southern water tribe has been decimated greatly, but I'm referring to a stretch of snow and ice just outside the "walls" that I have Katara call the "arena." For your questions about the gazebo and about Kya, keep reading. The backstories will provide themselves throughout the duration of the book. Pakku's backstory of why and how he came into the southern water tribe will be provided as well. As for the Gaoling question, since Sokka is the "Prince" of the southern water tribe, he gets to tell the southern tribesmen that are taking them across the ocean where he wants to go. In my story, Sokka has always wanted to see and earth rumble VI match. Katara knows this so she doesn't ask. What Katara doesn't know though is that she will meet Toph there. That is one of the reasons why she doesn't complain to Sokka about going there; she hopes to find an earthbending teacher there. And if you hadn't noticed, Katara did have to practice her waterbending just like Korra. The final takes place 13 years after she learned she could waterbend. I hope this message clears up the confusion. Sorry it's so long. I'll write the story now. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

**Katara POV**

"Land ahoy!" the captain yelled. I rushed to the bough of the ship to look out over the horizon. We had been sailing for two days, and, sure enough, there was the Patola Mountain Range rising up behind the little port town we were supposed to pull into.

"Hey, Sokka, are we allowed to explore the town?" I inquired of my brother.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay." He responded, rather reluctantly though.

"What's wrong Sokka? If you think it's a bad idea, we don't have to." I said.

"Nah, that's okay. Let's go."

"Yay! Thank you Sokka!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the ship since it had stopped, bending a funnel of water up to catch me.

Sokka jumped off the ship as well, carrying Kia's cage.

"Oh, let her out. She'll be fine." I told Sokka

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup. Just let her go, Sokka." I said, exasperated at my brother's carefulness.

"Okay." He said, than bent down to let her out. She bounded out of the whalebone cage and sniffed Sokka, finally running to me and barking.

"Hey girl. Stay by me okay?" I crooned.

"ARF!" Was my response.

"See, I told you Sokka." I gloated

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I laughed. He looked more comfortable now that Kia is listening.

We had been wandering through the town for about an hour and Sokka and I had bought a few things. It was going great until my stomach started rumbling in harmony with Sokka. We laughed because of it. Kia started sniffing around and then she bounded off all of a sudden. I looked at Sokka, than I sprinted after her with Sokka right on my tail.

"Kia! Wait!" I yelled to no avail. She ran past a cabbage stand, making a sharp left. Oh no, the stand had just blocked our way but I couldn't stop. I tried to make the turn, but I ended up crashing into the stand (My cabbages!) when I was trying to squeeze through.

"Sorry!" I yelled to the cabbage man, continuing my pursuit of Kia. She veered to the right, causing me to almost trip as I tried to turn. I had slipped and almost went down, but I put my hand out and kept going. I made the turn, but my hand was all scratched up.

Kia finally stopped in front of a meat vendor and was just about to grab a piece of Arctic Hippo meat when I grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Kia! No! Bad girl!" I scolded. The vendor lady turned around and I muttered hurried apologies, for Kia had knocked down the meat.

"Here, I'll pay for it." I offered her a gold piece, knowing that it probably was too much, and turned to see Sokka holding his side. When he looked up, he saw the meat stand and his eyes lit up and he started to drool.

"Meat!" Uhg, Sokka's an idiot. He's just as bad as Kia.

"Sokka, wait!" I yelled. I gave him a few silver and copper pieces so he could buy us both something to eat.

"Thank you!" I yelled cheerfully, turning away from the woman. I put Kia down and let her finish her food. After we were all done, we continued to explore the little town.

When we were on our way back to the ship, a flying monkey thing flew out at me. I ducked, lost my hold on the leash we got for Kia, and she ran away again.

"Oh my lord. This dog is really starting to irritate me!" I shouted and turned on my heel to follow after her. Sokka ran by my side as we started in hot pursuit of Kia.

It was getting darker and Kia was nowhere to be found. Sokka and I lost her after we got into the forest.

"Sokka, I'm tired and I don't like this." I whispered to him. It felt like we were being watched.

"I know. Let's just keep looking." We had slowed to a walk.

After about an hour, we had no idea where we were. It was dark and I was getting cold.

"We're lost, aren't we?" I asked Sokka. He nodded his head and I moaned.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here with you. Don't be scared." He comforted me.

"I'm not scared!" I told him defiantly. "I'm just worried about Kia and if the boat left already!"

"Katara, I know you." He said solemnly.

"Alright, I'm a little scared. Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really." He answered back.

We walked for a couple more minutes, and Sokka finally said, "Let's lie down. I'm tired and we're not gonna find her tonight."

"Fine. But we don't have sleeping bags. All of our supplies are back on the ship." I pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Do you think I don't know that?" he asked.

"Sorry" I muttered. As we lay down to sleep, I felt a prickling feeling in the back of my neck and my head snapped around.

"What is it, Katara?" Sokka asked me.

"I thought I just saw-never mind." I told him. I thought I had seen a pair of gray eyes shining in the dark, but Sokka wouldn't believe me. He'd say that we are all alone out here and not to worry.

I woke up to the sun on my face. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of wide gray eyes staring down at me with a goofy smile plastered across a little bald face.

"Holy mother of god!" I yelled and jumped back into a tree.

"What is it?!" Sokka said, jumping up with his boomerang in hand, swaying groggily.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice yelled. I looked at the strange boy and noticed his blue arrow on his head. There was a great furry monster behind him and that flying monkey thing perched on his shoulder. I looked down and saw Kia sitting happily beside the boy with her tongue out.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And what the heck is on your shoulder?"

"My name's Aang. This is my Flying Lemur Bat, Mom. Say hi Momo!" This boy was obviously a morning person because he was just too cheerful.

"Ummmmmm, okay…." I trailed off.

"Ahhhg the monster's eating me!" Sokka yelled. The monster wasn't eating him; he just was licking the life out of him.

"Appa wouldn't eat anyone. You must have honey all over you or something. Or he just really likes you." Aang said.

"This monster has a name?" Sokka had recovered from the tongue attack.

"Yup! He's my friend!" Aang chirped. I looked at the strange boy and his arrow and compared it to Appa's marking. The Arrow on Appa went all the way down to his tail. _Wait…._ I looked back at the boy who was talking to Sokka. I looked down at his hands and I saw that they had arrows too.

"Wait a sec… You're an Airbender!" I exclaimed. "And that's and Air Bison!" Sokka looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yup." Aang said. Now Sokka was looking at him.

"But the airbenders are extinct" I said.

"Yeah, I'm the last one." He sounded really sad.

"Alright then, if you're an airbender, than airbend." Sokka told Aang.

"Okay!" he said, and then he proceeded to let a burst of air rush out of his hands.

"Awesome." I told him. I think that if we could get this boy to join my brother and I, he could be my airbending teacher.

"Hey, do you wanna join us?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"Cool! Then you could teach me airbending!" I yelled.

"What do you mean, teach you airbending? Aren't you water tribe?" he asked me puzzled.

"Yeah I'm water tribe, but I'm the Avatar too." I told him, smirking.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. "What in the world are you doing? Mom said not to tell anyone that you're the Avatar unless they are your friend!"

"I know. And Aang is my friend." I told him, glancing over to try read the expression in his face. He was shocked.

"So, what do you say Aang?" I asked him.

He looked at me and bowed. "It would be an honor to teach the Avatar airbending." He said.

"Thank you!" I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly way.

**Aang POV**

Katara leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I blushed. She was a beautiful water tribe girl. She was a beautiful Avatar. I was in love with her already. The way she laughs, the way she speaks. I could tell that she was a very caring and protective person.

"Aang?" I heard her talk. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I scratched my head nervously. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You were a million miles away there." She laughed. Her laugh was like a bell.

"Ooookayy, so how are we gonna get out of here?" her brother, Sokka I think, said. I had the perfect solution. It will impress Katara as well.

"Appa is a sky bison." I said, "He can fly." I laughed at the disbelieving look on Sokka's face.

"Really?" Katara asked. She sounded excited.

"Yup! Hop on!" I said as I airbended my way on to Appa's head. They looked unsure.

"Come on, it'll be fine!" I said, offering my hand to Katara. She took it and smiled. I could see the faintest tinge of pink in her cheeks. My heart skipped a beat. _Maybe she likes me a little too!_ I thought gleefully.

As I pulled her up, Sokka climed up Appa's back leg and got in the saddle. We were almost ready to take off when Katara yelled, "Wait! Kia! We almost forgot Kia!"

_Oh so that's the dog's name._ "I'll get her," I offered.

"Thanks, Aang." Katara said. I let out a gust of air to float Kia up onto Appa and into Katara's arms.

"All right, we got Kia. Now let's see if this thing can actually fly." Sokka said. He still looked very disbelieving that my buddy can fly.

"Alright buddy, yip yip!" I commanded Appa. He lifted his tail up and slammed it down on the ground, and soon, we were air born.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Yay! This chapter is all pau. I tried to write a longer one since my author's note took up almost a whole page on word…. Hehe….. Anyways, how were the lost scenes? Did Aang seem written good, or is he a little OOC? Please let me know. Eeenyways… Ciao!**


End file.
